1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for locating electronic devices, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively determining a physical location of a remote control device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for utilizing electronic devices is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. However, effectively utilizing electronic devices may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, in certain environments that involve portable electronic devices, a system user may periodically misplace a particular electronic device, and may therefore be temporarily unable to utilize the misplaced electronic device until an appropriate search procedure is performed and the particular electronic device is successfully relocated.
In certain time-sensitive situations, the foregoing delay in locating the misplaced electronic device may simply be inconvenient to the system user. However, in certain other types of more critical circumstances and operating environments, an extended time delay and the accompanying inconvenience caused by having to perform a search procedure to locate the misplaced electronic device may potentially result in substantially more serious and detrimental consequences for the system user or other associated parties.
Due the various foregoing factors, it is thus apparent that developing new techniques for utilizing electronic devices in an effective manner is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing improved techniques for effectively and optimally utilizing electronic devices remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.